


WWE Sibling Story:

by AlexDaniel25



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDaniel25/pseuds/AlexDaniel25
Kudos: 3





	WWE Sibling Story:

WWE Sibling Story:

Summary: A brother and his two siblings and his friends are on Monday Night Raw.   
Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kane, Randy Orton, Undertaker, Big Show, Renee Young.

Dean Ambrose and his sister Katie and his brother Alex are at a Monday Night Raw show in the front row. Dean is 16, Katie is 12 and Alex is 10. Dean has a part time job in Cincinnati by working at a warehouse. He also saved up his money up from his part-time job since they still live with their mom. Their mom deals drugs and pimps herself on the corner. She has new boyfriends with her every other week. Dean tries his best to keep his siblings safe from the men their mom brings home.

One night Dean was working late and his siblings were scared because their big brother won’t be there until late. Katie and Alex stayed in their brother's room. They heard their mother walk in their apartment and heard another voice it sounded like a man’s voice. The siblings got worried that something bad is about to happen. So they sit up on the bed and curl up next to each other. They both draw their knees up to their chests. They are hoping that their mom or boyfriend this week doesn't come for them. Katie has a plan for when they come. She is just hoping they don’t. Katie and Alex hears footsteps coming down the hall to Deans room. Katie turns to her brother and says, “We need to go out on the fire escape and go find Dean.” Alex turns to his sister and shakes his head ‘no’. Katie gets closer to Alex and says, “Come on, we have to get out of here before something happens. Please lets go to the fire escape?” Alex says, “Katie, Dean told us to stay in his room and not go anywhere.” Katie tells him that if they don’t go then their mom and her boyfriend are going to get them. Alex says, “Fine, I’ll go on the fire escape but I’m not going anywhere.” Katie says, “OK. Now let’s go.” Alex gets up off the bed with his sister and goes to the fire escape. They make their to the fire escape as soon as the door is being opened. Katie was climbing out first. Once out of the window she looks up and yells, “Alex come hurry up they’re right behind you!” Alex looks behind him and starts to run toward the window and before he can climb out their moms boyfriend grabs him by the back of his shirt and starts to pull him and Katie reaches in and grabs Alex’s wrist and starts to pull him toward her. Their moms boyfriend grabs Alex by his arm and pulls also. Alex then looks at his sister and tells her to run and find Dean. Katie says, “I’m not leaving you behind with them.” She pulls him again. Alex looks at her with a pleading look on his face and he says, “I’ll be fine go get Dean as fast as you can, please.” Katie looks at him with an apologetic look on her face and mouths ‘I’ll be fast.’ Alex just nods at her and she she lets him go as their mom’s boyfriend was pulling and as he pulled he pulled Alex into him. His mom then says, “Alex why did you do that for.” Alex looked at her and said, “I didn’t mean to. I swear.” His mom then looks at her boyfriend and says, “Alex, this is Jack. Jack this is my youngest mistake Alex. My middle child his sister. Her name is Katie and my oldest mistake is Dean.” Jack looks at Janet and says, “I think the boy needs to learn manners. Don’t you babe?” Janet answers, “Yeah, I do, babe.” Jack then looks at Alex. Alex is scared, because he knows that something is about to happen. Jack stepped toward Alex and grabs him by his throat. Jack says, “Time to learn manners boy.” Alex says, “Let go. Please just let me go. I'll leave and won’t come back.” Jack looks at Alex and says, “Let you go. Why would I let you go. You ain’t going anywhere boy. Janet could you go get the belt for me please.” Janet says, “Sure babe.” On the way out of the room she says, “You have done it now boy.” Jack laughs. Alex is trembling in fear for what is about to happen. Jack now has Alex’s hands behind his back and ties them with Dean's ripped up shirt. Alex struggles to get his hands free from the shirt when his mom comes back in with the belt and hands it to Jack. Jack then turns toward Alex and walks toward him to rip his shirt off. Jack then folds the belt in half and begins to beat Alex’s back with it. Alex screams and screams, but no one is coming to help him anytime soon or so he thinks. Katie runs like her life depends on it to get to her older brother. Dean looks up to see Katie running to the warehouse. He looks at her and says, “Katie what are you doing here? Where is Alex?” Katie takes two deep breaths and says, “Mom and her new boyfriend came home and Alex and I were going to hide on the fire escape but they caught him and he made me come get you.” Dean looks at his boss who heard everything and his boss says, “Get in the car and I’ll drive you back to your house so you can get your brother and get your stuff.” Dean says, “You don’t have to sir.” His boss says, “No, I don’t but when kids are being harmed. I will help any way I can.” Dean says, “Thanks Jon.” Jon says, “Your welcome. Now come on.” They all get into the car and drive to Dean’s mom’s apartment and once inside they hear screaming. Jon calls 911. 911 operator “How may I help you?” Jon says, “Yes, my name is Jon Moxley and I need the police at Janet Ambrose’s apartment immediately. I believe she and her new boyfriend are beating her youngest son.” Operator says, “OK, sir. Can you tell me the address of the apartment and the apartment number?” Jon says, “It’s right around the corner from the police station apartment number B15 on the second floor. Please hurry. According to my employee his mother’s boyfriend and his mother are abusive to them.” Operator says, “OK. There is a unit on the way as we speak.” Jon says, “I hear them. We are walking toward the apartment now. The boy could be seriously injured. Please have them…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence we he heard an Officer say freeze. Jon slowly turns around and says, “I called to report child abuse inside this apartment.” The officer and his Partner says, “OK. Please move away from the door.” They bang on the door but no one answers. Dean steps forward and one cop tries to stop him but Dean says, “I have a key Officers. I can open it.” The Officers nod and say, “Unlock it but stay in the hallway.” Dean unlocks the door but bolts to his room with the officers yelling at him. He gets to his room and stops dead in his tracks when he sees his mom’s boyfriend on top of his brother. The officer chasing him slows down and walks up beside him and looks inside the door and yells, “FREEZE.” Jack and Janet slowly turn around to see her oldest and a police officer standing in the doorway. The officer then says, “Get off the the boy now! And face the wall.” Jack slowly got off Alex and walks toward the wall and faces it with his hands on the wall. Dean then runs to his brother and Alex flinches and tries to get away. Dean softly and calmly says, “Alex it’s OK. It’s just me. It’s Dean. Look at me buddy. Open your eyes for me please.” As Dean was worried about his brother he didn’t realise the other officer, his boss and sister came running in. The other Officer walks over to help his partner arrest Dean’s mom and her boyfriend. While this is going on Dean softly encourages his brother to open his eyes. Alex slowly opens his eyes. Once they are open he frantically looks around the room to see where he is and who is in the room with him. Once his eyes land on Dean. He tries to jump up into Dean’s arms. But he is still tied down to the bed. Dean realises what his brother is trying to do he unties his hands and wraps his arms around him. Dean asks, “Are you OK? What did they do to you?” Alex looked at his brother and shook his head and said, “Please don’t make me say. I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Alex cries into his brother’s shoulder. Officer Reigns comes up to the siblings and says, “We need to take your brother to the hospital to get him checked out.” Alex frantically tries to get away from his brother and the officer but Dean looks at his brother and says, “I’m going with you and so is Katie. We will not leave you. I promise.” Alex looks at his brother and tries to slow down his breathing. Once he has his breathing under control he says, “I don’t want to go. What if they come back. I don’t want them to get me.” Dean looks at Alex and says, “They won’t get you again. They will have get threw me first. I promise you that they will have a hell of a time trying.” Alex smiles at his brother and then he looks up and sees two paramedics standing in the doorway. One of the paramedics slowly made his way into the room and says, “Hi, my name is Seth Rollins. I came to take your brother to the hospital.” Dean looked at him and said, “Hi, my name is Dean. This is Alex and the girl behind him is our sister Katie.” Seth said, “Hi. Dean would you mind if I have a look at your brother? He can stay with you if that will make him more comfortable.” Dean looked at his brother and then to Seth and he said, “Yes, you may take at look at my brother. Alex can he take a look at you. Before we go to the hospital. You can stay with me the whole time.” Alex just nodded his head “yes”. Seth kneels down on the floor to see what's wrong with Alex. Seth then asks Dean, "Can you have Alex stand up for me please. I need to see if he is able to stand up." Dean says, "OK. Alex can you stand up please. So Seth can look at you more closely." Alex slowly gets up to stand but he tries to hide the pained groan from his brother and Seth. Dean looks at him worried and says, "Alex what wrong? Where does it hurt? Be honest." Alex looks at his brother and says, "My back and stomach hurt really bad." Dean looks at Seth and says, "What is wrong with my brother." Seth says, "I don't want to guess. Let's get him downstairs and into the ambulance and go to the hospital." Dean nods his head and stands up. He goes to pick up Alex when he saw his back. Dean was pissed when he saw what they did to his brother. He goes over to Alex's room and gets him a pair of pants and a shirt. Dean comes back with Alex's clothes and helps him put them on. Once he got Alex dressed he picks him gently and carries him out of the apartment. Dean looks at his boss and says, "Thank you for bringing me and Katie back here to help our brother. I don't know how I'll be able to get to work tomorrow. I can't leave them alone. I am all that they have now." Jon looks at Dean and says, "Don't worry about it. Your on personal leave until your brother gets better. You guys can stay at one of my apartment complexes." Dean says, "Jon, I can't do that. I can't afford to pay for the rent. I'm only 17." Jon looks at Dean and says, "Dean it's not charity or pity. I want to help. You are paying rent by working for me. I thought you were 16?" Dean says, "My birthday is today. Jon I know it's not pity or charity. I just don't want anyone to be able to take them away from me because I'm young." Jon asks, "What do you mean Dean?" Dean says, "I mean, I get questioned by everyone at work about why I'm always late to work or leaving early almost everyday. I have the police here every other day because of my mom and her boyfriend's. The last time we were at the hospital with Alex they said the next time he comes in with bruising or broken bones they will call CPS. I can't let them take them away from me." Once Dean says that, Seth says, " We have to go now. Your brother is getting worse." Dean nods and gets in the ambulance. What about Katie? Can she come with us?" Seth says, "She can but she has to sit upfront with my partner." Dean nods. Officer Reigns says, "I'll follow you there. I let the doctors know that the mother and boyfriend are in jail. Dean is Alex's and Katie's legal guardian." Nobody said anything because Alex started groaning with pain and started to curl into a ball which only made it worse. Seth notices this and puts his hand on Alex's shoulder and says, "Alex, I'm gonna need you to stay still and flat on your back for me. I want to check your stomach." Alex nods weakly. Seth begins to push on Alex's stomach and when he gets to Alex's left side. Alex screams in pain and pants, trying to catch his breath. Dean asks, "what is going on with my brother? Please help him" Seth says, "I don't know what’s going on with him but we are almost to the hospital." Dean just nods his head. Alex says, “Dean, please make the pain go away.” Dean says, “Where does it hurt Alex? I need to know so I can tell the doctors.” Alex says, “My stomach and my left leg. They really hurt.” Dean relays the information to Seth and he relays it to his partner and has him relay it to the hospital. Once it was done they pulled up to the hospital. They get Alex unloaded from the back of the Ambulance and Dean and Katie walk with their brother to an exam room that the doctor told them to go to. Dean looks up to see a doctor standing their listening to the paramedics tell him what they did on the way their and what Alex has told them in the Ambulance. The doctor nods and walks over to Alex, Dean, and Katie and says, “Hi, my name is Doctor Smith. I will be your brother’s doctor.” Dean says, “OK. Can you tell me what’s wrong with my brother.” Doctor Smith says, “We are ordering the tests now. We will know once your brother’s test’s come back. We will also bring in a portable X-Ray machine to take x-rays of your brother’s left leg and stomach.” Dean says, “OK. Alex did you hear what the doctor said.” Alex nods his because he didn’t trust his voice at the moment to tell his brother he understood the doctor.” Dean says, “Can we be in the room with him while your getting his x-rays?” Doctor smith says, “ Would like you to leave the room. But what he has gone through. I’ll let you stay with him.” Dean says, “Thank you so much.” Doctor Smith says, “Your welcome.” As they were talking the portable x-ray was brought in. The x-ray technician took pictures of Alex’s left leg and stomach. He motioned for the doctor to come over and looked at the x-rays. Doctor Smith looked at the x-rays and says, “It looks like Alex has a broken bone in his leg. His x-ray for his stomach shows that he doesn’t have any internal bleeding or anything. He does however have bruising around his stomach and ribs. I also see that he has a few cracked ribs.” Dean says, “That’s good, isn’t?” Doctor Smith says, “Yes, that is very good. We will set his leg and put him in a cast. Does he have his own crutches?” Dean shakes his head no. Doctor Smith says, “It’s ok. We will give him a pair to use. But I would recommend him not using them other than having to go to the bathroom and to bed. Because his cracked ribs will protest a lot.” Dean says, “OK. How long will his ribs and leg need to heal?” Doctor Smith says, “His leg will take around 6 to 12 weeks. His ribs will take around a month to heal properly.” Dean says, “OK. Thank you Doctor.” They shake hands and Dean turns to Alex and says, “Your going to be fine. Just have to fix your leg. Your ribs will hurt for awhile. But we will get through this like we always have.


End file.
